A Bully's Affections
by 123Ekaterina
Summary: A new girl transfers to Bullworth academy and quickly gets attention of a worst kind of bully, Gary Smith. As she rejects his "friendship" and his advances, Gary is ready to do anything to make her his. Story will be rated M later on. Gary/OC
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I'm going to keep this short and mediocre. The story will eventually end up with a hot slash between the OC and Gary Smith, but probably in later chapters. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: New Girl

"And remember- no boys!" My mother yelled on the end of the line. "Have a great first day of school, honey. I love you. Study good." She hung up the phone before I even had a chance to say 'I love you too.' My mom was a highly known prestige surgeon, a single mother of two, so all in all, a very busy woman. It was no wonder she decided to transfer me into Bullworth Academy, a private school for gifted and… troubled students. I don't know why she considered me to be a troubled student. I never disturbed a class, I was never late to school, I got all A's for God's sake! But after finding out what a great science program Bullworth had, there was no stopping my ma.

I sighed as I looked at the gate of Bullworth Academy. It really looked more like a college than a school for 'gifted' or troubled, whatever, students. I made my way to the principal office as a new transfer student. Lots of people were staring at me as I didn't have my school uniform on. I tried to ignore them. Principal Crabblesnitch, I almost snickered at the name, welcomed me with the usual fake enthusiasm as most of the principals did, but the moment he looked at my transcript his eyes lit brightly. Apparently, I was one of those valued students who would be considered a the pride of the school, or normally speaking, who would raise the grade point average, allowing more funding to flow into the school budget. His assistant gave me my fixed class schedule, textbooks, and two school uniforms in the end of our short meeting. I was given my assigned room and was sent off, being assured that my begs would be safely delivered to my bedroom.

The textbooks were so heavy, I could barely walk as I finally found my locker. Placing them on the floor I looked at my locker combination. I was nervous starting off in the new school. It was my first day and already I was scolded by the prefects for not wearing the school uniform.

"I'm sorry, sir," I spoke to the 12 grader looking down. I was only a sophomore here. "I-i-i will put it on right away!" It was better to be nice and submissive towards the prefects. I didn't want to be in any trouble.

"Make sure that you do, new kid. If I catch you again, you're going to the principle's office," and with that the prefect left me. I sighed in relief and closed my locker, looking at the school map and founding the girls' dormitory. It was time to change into something Bullworth appropriate. I slammed the locker door and turned, hastily preparing to run, but accidentally colliding against someone's chest. The impact knocked me backwards and I hit the locker hard, sliding down to the floor.

"Ouch," I mumbled. "Sorry." My books were on the ground at my feet.

"Hey, watch it lo(ser)..." the person said in a rather offended way, but stopped once he looked down at me. "Oh, you must be the new kid," my glasses were tilted slightly but I straightened them, pushing them up my nose. The person I bumped into was a guy of 16-17 years old, brown hair and brown eyes, with a scar running over his right eye. He had a nasty smirk on his face and an amused twinkle in his eyes. What's his problem?

"Y-yes," I said, cursing myself for stuttering in front of him. I always stuttered in front of strangers. I got up off the floor and began to collect my books.

"Where's your uniform? Considering how that was Prefect Karl, you've probably already been threatened." He knelt down and began to help me pick up my books, stacking them up and handing them to me with an almost sarcastic flourish. "My name is Gary Smith, and you had best memorize that name. This is the toughest school in the whole damn country and you're going to WANT friends." He had a very cocky attitude about him, as if he owned the entire school or something.

I looked up at him. "Th-thank you," I stuttered again, accepting the books. Our eyes met as my finger accidentally brushed his own when I accepted the outstretched textbooks. "B-but I-i'm not here to make friends, Gary Smith," I said in an unsure voice. This guy... he sent chills down my spine. I did not like the way he looked at my clothing. I was wearing tight jeans and a nerdy looking v-cut shirt. "I'm here to learn, b-but thank you for the offer," I added right away.

"Well, you should "learn" to listen." He poked me in the forehead, as if checking to make sure there was indeed something in there. What jerk. "After all, we are at Bullworth Academy- Hogwarts for Naughty Children. Listen, C3P0, be grateful that someone even WANTS to be your friend on your first day." His eyes were radiating an unspoken threat, as if telling me it would be his way or the highway. I blinked at the poke and closed my eyes leaning away, frowning at his bully-like behavior.

"Oh... now I see," I spoke narrowing my eyes at him. I was bullied before and knew what this kid was doing. "I would gladly accept your friendship, um... Gary, but I'm afraid I don't make friends with people who push others around," I gave him a stern look. I was NOT gonna be bullied on my first day of school! This was a new start for me, a new leaf. "Excuse me," I turned around attempting to walk out of the main building to walk across the campus into the girls' dorm.

Gary stared at the girl who walked away not even looking back at him. He didn't even know her name, but he knew he wanted her. Mainly because she had great tits and ass, but also because she was a pushover and Gary Smith enjoyed pushing people around. But as much as she looked like a pushover and a nerd, she managed to prove him wrong… and Gary was never wrong. Such a challenge she turned out to be; she didn't even want to accept his 'friendship,' but he had plans. He always had plans.

Gary let the girl go and grabbed the elbow of poor Petey, who was on his way past. "Come here, Petes. Do me a favor, bud." He emphasized the word and shoved the boy close to him. "I want you to go after that girl with.." He dug a camera phone out of his pocket and shoved it into Petey's shaky hands, "... this camera. Find out what crowd she flocks to, who she is, bring me back the info after seventh period. Breathe not a word to this to the prefects. Get lost."

Petey nodded, not wanting to disappoint Gary or go against his wishes. He knew if gary wasn't happy... no one was gonna be happy.

A/N: let me know if I should continue this. This is going to be a bully romance. Oh, and also tell me if I should stick with first person perspective for the OC or if I should just keep everything third person. Reviews are more than welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

A Bully's Affections

Chapter 2: Strategic Threats

Not surprisingly, I quickly made friends with the geeks. On my first day of school my new roommate Angie introduced me to her friend Beatrice, a queen of the Nerds if you will. Well, me and Beatrice seemed to hit it off rather fast. Both of our parents were doctors and we were both aiming to follow their footsteps. Finally, someone I can talk to about my future medical career without them being bored. Though there were a lot of things in common between us two, there was one major difference that I've noticed: she desperately wanted a boyfriend while I tried to do anything in my power to avoid any infatuations. How can she be so blind? The girl is succumbing to her primal needs for affection, which might cause her to do worse in school.

Yeah, I've never had a boyfriend, so what? Maybe it's just my mom talking but I really think boys are a distraction, especially when it comes to studying. Thank God my appearance prevented guys from hitting on me. I wasn't that skinny or good-looking like those popular girls. I wore glasses and put my hair up in a ponytail. Basically, I looked unattractive to them to say the least. And I liked it that way. Really, my appearance as well as boys' interest in me were the least of my worries. The most important thing were my grades.

Anyways, Beatrice introduced me to her little nerd gang, who wore green astronomy club vests. Heck, they even tried to get me into their little club. I said I'll think about it, but green wasn't really my color. My favorite color was dark blue so I wore a blue vest, naturally. Earnest, the leader of the Nerds, invited me to sit with them at the lunch table. I gladly accepted since I enjoyed being surrounded by intelligent people. I wasn't at all surprised that I found a lot of things in common with the Nerds like studying, playing role-play games like Pokemon, and reading. All in all, I seemed to fit in rather well.

However, three days into the school they started avoiding me like the plague. The only person who even remotely talked to me was Angie and she kind of had to, she was my roommate after all. I was confused beyond belief. What's the matter with them? Was it something I said? Was it something I did? I looked back at all our previous interactions and found nothing offensive. I wasn't even able to confront Earnest or Beatrice about it because every time they saw me they walked in another direction. There was really no talking to them so I decided to just let it go. Who needed friends anyways when studying was the most important thing? Yeah, I know. Who was I kidding? Even a study-holic like me needed friends once in a while.

I was sitting on the very end of the Nerds' table, minding my own business, that is doing my Advanced Placement Calculus homework. Every nerd even gone to such lengths as to scoot as far away as possible from me, having their Pokemon and Yu-gi-oh duels all by themselves. I tried to shrug it off my shoulder, but couldn't help feeling… alone.

I was absentmindedly eating my fries not taking my eyes off the homework, my lunch tray to the left and my textbook to my right. I went for another french fry but I couldn't find my lunch tray anywhere. I lifted my eyes and found the same Gary Smith kid I saw on the first day of school, sitting there and helping himself to my lunch.

"Heyyy, friend!" he said in fake cheerfulness eyeing her up and down. It's been a whole week since he talked to her, giving her time, giving her distance, feeding her desperation for losing her precious little geek friends. Oh yes, he knew about that. In fact, he was the cause of it all. Let's just say he threatened Beatrice to expose all of her dirty little secret from her diary if she and her gang didn't stay away from the new girl. When Petey came back with the information about Ekaterina Shevchenko-man, what a mouth-full her name was-he instantly noticed her being one of those nerdy losers. He knew she would instantly start hanging out with them Nerds, maybe even find a few friends. He couldn't let that happen, not when he offered his friendship first. Nobody refused Gary Smith, especially not some big-boobed, four-eyed, little study-hard princess. That's right, he did a background check on her. Most of the people might think it's creepy but to Gary it was just another way of getting to know his future 'friends.' Based on what he found out, she was just another little goody-two-shoes who's never gotten in trouble at school, never disrespected teachers, never skipped class, and never gotten a B. She was either too nice for her own good or she was a clever sneaky bitch… like him. Either way, he could see that she wasn't at all dumb like most of the students in school, nor was she too geeky for him to hang around with. In fact, with proper makeover she could become a popular girl if she wanted to. Gary had to admit he found himself occasionally staring at her nice round titties whenever he saw her in the hallway. That was one of the things that influenced him to pursue her.

I sighed in irritation as I watched the cocky guy eat a few of my french fries with a satisfied smirk. How dare he just come here, sit with me, eat my lunch, and most importantly distract me from my studies? Did he think we were friends or something? As I remember, our last encounter ended with me rejecting his friendship, I thought I made it loud and clear. But being all alone for a few days without a friend was making me feel kind of lonely. Would this guy really be a lot of trouble?

"Hi," I said not too enthusiastically and went back to my math homework, reading my calculus book.

"AP Calculus, huh?" He leaned in to look at the book and looked over my shoulders to see me do differentiation. He rolled his eyes dramatically and took the books from my hands, tossing it aside like it was garbage. "So easy-too boring," He spoke cockily and laid against his chair yawning for a good measure to show how 'boring' my math book was. I was starting to get really pissed off! Nobody threw my books around like that. That was just plain rude!

"H-hey!" I said in protest and reached for my book under the table, dusting all sorts of specs from it. "That's not very nice," I spoke narrowing my eyes at him and smoothing out the surface of my book cover. The guy just lolled his head forward and cocked one of his Jack Nicholson looking eyebrows at me.

"I have bad days," he simply said before reaching over and twirling one of my hair locks around his finger. This made me blush right away since he was so close to me, staring at me with that cocky self-satisfied smirk as he was looking me over. I stared at him for a few seconds, speechless at such forward behavior.

"You never told me where you were from," Gary Smith spoke as if he wasn't twirling my hair at all. I pushed his hand away from me as fast as I could, my face feeling all hot. No doubt I was blushing. That asshole was only smirking at my reaction. What a bully! Did he not know normal personal boundaries or was he just trying to get under my skin? I decided to play it like it wasn't at all bothering me. If I showed weakness then he would continue doing this just to see me squirm. I knew how bullies operated, sadly through personal experience.

"I never told you my name either," I spoke as calm as I could closing my calculus book and putting it aside. "It might be too hard for you to pronounce," I said with a little smirk on my face, crossing my arms and challenging him. No one pronounced my name right, at least on the first try. Even teachers didn't fully know the true pronunciation when I was called in attendance. I told them all to just call me Katrina to save time.

She had a nasty cocky smirk on her face looking at him, probably feeling like she was smarter than him. He wanted to wipe that smirk off her by pulling her panties down in front of everyone. Just seeing her defeated blushing embarrassed face would be worth the trouble, not as if he was planning on getting caught. Of course, such extreme measures would only distance her from him, so he scratched that option out no matter how fun it sounded.

I watched as his face changed from murderous and creepy to a satisfied and friendly. I arched my brow at him. Was this guy bipolar or something? He seemed to change his emotions very quickly and it was a little disturbing to watch.

"Don't patronize me," he said wiggling his index finger at me as if I was a kid who did something wrong. Though the gesture was 'friendly' his eyes were anything but. I could see a hidden threat behind them and he was making me feel really uneasy. His eyes suddenly changed to bright and friendly again. "Let me guess-Italian? Russian? I'm taking guesses based of off your hair and complexion." I arched an eyebrow watching him figure it out. He wasn't too far of, really. I was quarter Russian, quarter Ukrainian and half American, which meant all sorts of mixes of English, Irish, and Scottish. "No, damn it, Gary. She couldn't be Italian, she's too pale." He seemed to be talking to himself now. Did he do that often? His eyes flickered back to me as he seemed to think something over. "Try me," he said confidently accepting my challenge.

I scoffed at his confidence and wrote my full birth name down on a piece of paper and passed it to him. I smirked seeing him skimming over it. No doubt he was going to pronounce it wrong just like the rest. To my surprise and astonishment, he lifted his eyes at me and spoke my name without a single pronunciation mistake. I was more than shocked to say the least. Gary Smith snapped his fingers as he looked over at me.

"Russian-I knew it!" Triumph was written all over his face as he handed the paper back to me. I blinked but collected myself rather quickly.

"I'm genuinely impressed, Smith…" I began, leaning back and crossing my arms, nodding in approval.

"Call me Gary," he interrupted me, leaning back as well with that cocky smile of his that for some reason suited him rather well. I ignored his last comment and continued.

"And here I thought you were just a regular brainless bully," I outright challenged him, showing him that I knew what he was doing and that it wasn't going to work. The geeks around us were giving me concerned glances as if I did something that might endanger my safety. I didn't know what they were so worried about. He was just a guy. I watched as his smile turned from cocky to wicked in mere seconds, his brows furrowing, his brown eyes looking straight at me. His expression suddenly softened and he turned on his chair looking outside the window, leaning in like he was going to have a little nap.

"You underestimate me, sweetheart," he spoke in a gentle tone, but the threat behind his words was clear. Was he much more than he let me see? Would he make me regret my words later on? I had no idea, but his strategic threat stuck with me for the rest of the day. The bell rang, symbolizing the end of lunch, and he quickly got up fixing up his shirt and vest.

"See ya around, kitten," he spoke with amusement in his voice as well as mockery before disappearing into the crowd and leaving me blushing on the lunch table. 'KITTEN?!'

A/N: Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think of this story so far and let me know if I am keeping Gary's character in character. I am having a lot of fun with this story ^^. Special thanks to Blackhooded001 for making a book cover! It looks amazing. Please review, friends!


	3. Chapter 3

A Bully's Affections

Chapter 3: Not So Innocent After All

It's been a week and a half since I came here and three days since I last saw that annoying guy Gary. I used to see him in the hallways all the time but it was like he simply vanished for three whole days. No matter, why should it bother me anyways? It's not as if I was actually interested in becoming friends with him. All I wanted to know was information about him, and oh boy, people talked all sorts of things. Some said that he was a mean, sadistic, power-hungry maniac. Others just called him a sociopath who stopped taking his psycho pills. People surely didn't like him, but they were for some reason scared of him. Almost all of them have asked me not to say they told me the awful things they heard. I wondered if all of them were true or not. One fact was clear though: Gary was a mean but highly intelligent person. And those are one of the most dangerous combinations.

When I was free from my studies I mostly spent my time inside my room like any other good student would. However, not every girl had a high tech chemistry set. I know it's not a good idea to sleep in the same room with volatile chemicals and whatnot, but I am highly cautious. I even build my own safe proof station. Not surprisingly, I caught Beatrice sending it a jealous eye. Oh well. I didn't mix chemicals just for fun and then see the reaction. No, I already knew all the reactions, all the ingredients, products and byproducts. To say the least, chemistry was my passion. I have already created a few inventions of my own before I came to Bullworth Academy. Back in a day someone suggested to me to sell my invention to the kids in school, but I was too reluctant to do so. What if they were caught and it was all traced back to me? No, it was too high of a risk. But now… It almost seemed necessary to build some sort of positive reputation amongst the student to survive.

It wasn't only Gary Smith who kept picking on me. Preppies were pretty mean to me since I was one of those "simple" folks with no cultural background. I wanted to correct them and tell them that my mother was a widely known doctor, but I kept my mouth shut instead. It was always better to keep a low profile. Jocks often made fun of how I looked, especially wearing glasses, being fat, and carrying books all the time. Greasers didn't really pick on me per se… they just made very inappropriate sexual comments about my breasts and how big they were. I was very self-conscious about that and tried to hide myself with my textbooks every time I saw them and their leader Johnny. They always whistled whenever I walked by but none of them yet approached me and thank God. I had no intention of going out with anyone, especially not with some mindless sponges.

But ultimately the worst so far was that cheerleader girl Mandy. She and her Cheerleader Squad LOVED to pick on me, calling me all sorts of names that I would rather not repeat. I tried to brush it all off my shoulder but it was hard when they knew exactly where to strike, emotionally speaking. To top it all off, she was incredibly mean to Beatrice who had an unrealistic dream of becoming a cheerleader herself. One day I've had enough of her constant bullying and decided to do something about it. Girls like Mandy were extremely self-conscious and only felt better about themselves whenever they brought others down. So, I have decided to plot my revenge, not only for myself but for all unfortunate students who endured her bullshit.

Having stored all the ingredients I needed in my mini fridge to create my "Odor Sleuth" (those who know Pokemon would get the joke, of course), I stayed up all night watching over the boiling and the precipitation, until I finally got exactly what I wanted. I stored the yellowish liquid in one milliliter plastic vial. It was perfect: small and easy to carry. I had public humiliation stored for Mandy, her biggest fear.

Observing Mandy's daily routine, I have concluded that she spent her after-school time cheering for the football team from four to six in the evening. That meant that she was absent from her room for good two hours, which was exactly what I needed. Due to the fact that various after-school activities took place right after school hours, the girls' dormitory was almost vacant at that time. I snuck into Mandy's room, opening her drawer of panties and bras and swiping my highly concentrated skunk "perfume" once on each of her undergarments. The stench was so bad, I had to cover up my nose! Next, I moved to her closet and did the same thing to all of her clothes, leaving not even one particle behind. I smirked when I made sure everything was in its place and order, leaving her room unnoticed and unsuspected. The thing about my stunk "perfume" was that it stayed on any surface for about two weeks. Washing it away wouldn't solve anything, all Mandy would be able to do was wait for it to wear off. I was dead tired from staying up all night so I went to take a nap in order to catch up on my sleep.

I woke up to shrieking sounds coming from the end of the hall. Angie and I both were very confused, or at least I was very confused from the beginning due to sleep. At first, Mandy thought that someone hid a stink bomb in her room, so she spent an entire evening searching for it. She eventually gave up and spent the night in the boys' dormitory with her boyfriend Ted, because she "couldn't stand that awful stench." I smirked at her misfortunes and slept peacefully.

Next day I had to try my best to hide a smile that kept forming on my lips whenever I saw Mandy pass by. Not having any new clothes, she walked around smelling like she's been sprayed by a skunk. People quickly identified the source of smell and began pointing at her, laughing and covering their noses at how awful she smelled. I bit my lip smirking when she ran away to hide in girls' bathroom for the rest of the day, a sick twisted feeling of pleasure building up inside my chest.

Sure, I knew that what I did was wrong, that it was too cruel, that I've taken it maybe a little too far. But how else would the girl learn to be civilised to people? Especially the nerds who could use their brains and perform nasty stunts such as this? Personally, sooner or later someone was going to get her in trouble anyways. I was just teaching her a lesson the kind way.

I sighed blissfully as I opened my locker door to retrieve whatever was necessary to go to class. Suddenly, I felt an arm around my shoulder.

"Heyyy, friend!" I heard an overly fake voice and already knew who it belonged to. I turned around and came face to face with Gary Smith himself.

"What do you want?" I said pushing his arm off me. He pouted at my hostility, holding onto his chest as if I truly hurt his heart. Gosh, he could act like such a drama queen.

"Aw, don't be like that, kitty-cat," he said with mockery and humor in his voice. "I heard you got a really cool chem set." He seemed to get to business fairly quickly. I shut my locker and looked at him narrowing my eyes.

"Yeah, so? I'm not the only one," I replied, acting as if I wasn't interested at all. What was he implying? And how did he find out about my chem set? Was he suspecting something?

"I've noticed. Trust me, nothing escapes my ears, friend," there it was again. He spoke 'friend' like it was an insult, but it also had a darker meaning to it. This guy was really weird.

"Alright. Your point?" I arched a brow and crossed my arms wanting him to get it over with quickly.

"Ah, straight to the chase," he brushed his hair and smirked at me. He leaned with his left hand against an adjacent locker, trapping me there between his arm and the door of my own locker. Gary had a very weird smile on his face and it started to freak me out a little bit, as well as turn my cheeks pink for some reason. I pressed my back further into my locker to distance myself from him but this guy just leaned in closer, to my ear.

"I know it was you," he spoke and pulled back to watch my reaction. Oh crap! Was he talking about the skunk perfume?! How did he find out? My eyes widened slightly but I decided to play it as though I had no clue what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" I frowned in fake confusion which I hoped he bought. Gary scoffed and smirked even wider, his intelligent brown eyes looking into my blue. He was so close I could see the details of his face and it all made me blush even more. I was never this close to a boy before.

"Ah, come on, kitty-cat. Don't play dumb with me. I told you before and I'll say it again: NOTHING escapes my notice." I was feeling nervous the more he looked at me. Did he figure it out already? It's only been a day! Was he just messing with me? Was he trying to intimidate me? Black mail me into something? All I knew was that smirk on his face was way too cocky. I crossed my arms and leaned comfortably against my locker.

"Oh yeah? Prove it," my eyes were filled with determination as I stared at him. I wasn't going to be pushed around here, I promised myself that the first day I came here. Gary's eyes widened just slightly and he genuinely laughed out loud, finding my words amusing. He then suddenly stopped and poked me in the chest just an inch above my breasts.

"So you don't deny it then?" he had a sly smile on, as if he was planning something grandiose. I frowned at his finger and pushed his hand away, not liking to be touched by him.

"All I'm saying is that you need sufficient proof before coming here and accusing me of something. Especially when I have no idea what you're talking about." This time I pushed on his chest in order to get passed him and go to my class. He lifted his hands up as if about to throw in a towel, backing away.

"Oh, kitten's got claws," he acted all hurt again, smiling at me as I closed my locker door. His smile then was wiped away as he pushed me not too gently against the metal door of the lockers, making my back collide with it. "I know you stayed up all night brewing whatever it is you used on that brainless skank. I also know that she wasn't so nice to you the other day. So don't try that innocent act with me, friend. I see right through you." I was a little shaken by his suddenly dark threatening attitude. Was this just an act to try to intimidate me or was this the real him underneath all that friendly act? I was more than confused, but most of all I was afraid because I didn't know what to expect of him. His moods seemed to change so quickly he was completely unpredictable. I swallowed and decided to take a shot in persuading him otherwise. I pulled out Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince, showing it to him.

"First of all, I was up all night reading this. Second, Mandy picks on everyone, not only me. Third, as I said before, I'm not the only one with a chem lab in my room," I kept my voice calm and tried to sound truthful. the bell rang and I had to thank whatever was watching over me. "Now, excuse me, but I gotta get to class," I said pushing him slightly away and storming off to English. He didn't stop me this time and I released a relieved breath of air once I was in my desk.

Gary stood there watching the girl jog away into English classroom. He was angry because she has simply pushed him away as if he was nothing, as if he wasn't a threat at all. Perhaps she didn't understand that he was not the one to be messed with? Maybe she wasn't as intelligent as he thought, but yet again he was more than sure she was the one responsible for Mandy's misfortune, and that takes guts and a brain.

It didn't take him a while to figure it all out. He knew it was an inside job right away judging by the nature of the prank. It would take a genius guy like himself or a very insightful girl to understand that Mandy was in fact very self-conscious about her image and what people thought of her in school. She was a self-proclaimed Bullworth's Queen and maintaining her popularity was everything to her. So, spraying her clothes with something nasty was a very smart move. Then it was just the process of elimination. There were only two girls who possessed even the slightest intellect to create something like that, Beatrice and Ekaterina. Though Mandy picked on her all the time, Beatrice was always kissing Mandy's ass because she wanted to become a cheer-leaders; thus, she would never do something this awful to Mandy if it would jeopardize her chances in the future. That left only one girl, HER. Overhearing about her late-night stand from her room-mate a day before the incident provided him with more than enough information to come to his conclusions. That girl was either the culprit of the entire thing or simply the provider. He smirked. Something was telling him that she planned the whole thing and was successfully able to get away with it. He could use someone like her. He shoved his hands into his pants' pockets and walked to his class. he had some thinking to do.


End file.
